


2 am confessions

by sunlightschadow



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Newt is so done, Thomas is a dork, he still loves him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightschadow/pseuds/sunlightschadow
Summary: Thomas has decided to finally confess his feelings to his best friend Newt. Throwing things at his window to get his attention at 2 am is the best way to go about this, right?
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	2 am confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persnickett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persnickett/gifts).



> I haven't written in forever but I saw this prompt by skeletentacles on tumblr and persnickett went "please someone write it lol" so I thought to myself "why not?" and went ahead and wrote this fic
> 
> The prompt I based this on was:  
> Thomas: *throwing rocks at newt's window*  
> Newt, loudly: You have a phone for a reason you know!"  
> *thump*  
> Newt, lifting window: DID YOU JUST THROW YOUR PHONE AT MY WINDOW
> 
> Also this is not beta read seeing as I literally just typed this up real quick and English isn't my first language so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes
> 
> Forgot to add this so a little edit to tell you I'm newtcallsmetommy on tumblr if you wanna talk about maze runner or newtmas with me!

Thomas had decided. Today would be the day he finally confessed his feelings to Newt.

Newt, the beautiful British boy who had been his best friend since childhood, which was when Newt had moved to America. Newt, who had always been by Thomas' side, getting him out of trouble or getting into it along with him, making him laugh when he was sad, or simply offering a shoulder to cry on. Newt, who looked like an angel to Thomas with his fluffy blond hair and his dark chocolate eyes that you could get lost in and who had the most beautiful laugh known to mankind (at least if you asked Thomas). 

So today was the day. Today he would finally confess to Newt because frankly he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Too bad it was almost 2 am when Thomas had come to this decision and he decidedly did not want to wake up the other boys parents by ringing the doorbell to his house. So, inspired by various romantic movies, he decided to throw rocks at Newts window to hopefully wake the boy so he could confess his love to him.

Finally, after a good 5 minutes of rock throwing, the lights in Newt's room switched on. Thomas wanted to make sure Newt knew it was urgent though so he kept throwing small rocks at his window until a loud voice from inside interrupted him. It was Newt, somehow instinctively knowing that only Thomas would pull a stunt like this, without even having to look out of the window.

"You have a phone for a reason you know!" the Brit yelled.

Oh, true. Why hadn't Thomas thought of that earlier? So without thinking he pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and threw it at Newt's window. It had the desired effect, the other boy finally opened his window.

"DID YOU JUST THROW YOUR PHONE AT MY WINDOW?!" Newt yelled.

Thomas looked down at his now empty hands, then at his phone which lay in the grass a few meters away and then up at Newt. "Uh... yes?" he answered.

"Tommy! I meant to text me! Not buggin' throw it like those rocks! What in the bloody hell is so important you wake me up for it at 2 in the morning anyway?!" Newt asked. Thomas was impressed his parents hadn't woken up yet from all the noise but the lights in the rest of the house stayed turned off. He also had to force himself to concentrate and not get sidetracked because Newts accent got stronger when he was annoyed and/or sleepy and both were the case right now and it was so damn cute.

He should probably answer Newt though before the other boy threw something back at him so he took all his courage together to get his next words out.

"I do stupid stuff! Like throwing my phone at your window without thinking! But you know I always think it through when it counts! Like when you're upset and I think it through before I say what I say to cheer you up! Or the way I think it through to get you the perfect birthday present each year! And I thought this thing through for a long long time too!" he yelled, hoping he wasn't waking up the entire neighborhood. He took a deep breath.

"I love you Newt!"

Silence. Simply silence. Newt just stared at him and suddenly he was gone from the window. Thomas felt his heart crumble in his chest. He had messed up. Oh god why had he thought this was a good idea? He probably destroyed their friendship now, he-

Before his thoughts could spiral even more the front door of Newt's house suddenly flew open. Once again he was impressed Newt's parents weren't waking up from all this ruckus.

Newt stormed towards him and before he could process what was going on two thin but strong arms were wrapped around him in a bone crushing hug. He hugged back on instinct, his arms finding their familiar place around Newt's waist. They hugged a lot, okay?

"I love you too, you bloody idiot," Newt gasped out next to his ear, a little out of breath from running down the stairs.

Leaning back out of there hug a bit, Newt's hands went up to cup Thomas' face. Thomas could only stare back at him, mesmerized by the blush on Newt's usually pale cheeks and the twinkle in his chocolate eyes.

"Tommy? Can I kiss you?" he asked and Thomas was already nodding before he even finished his question. So Newt flashed him a brilliant smile that made the breath stutter in Thomas' chest and then leaned in. Their lips met softly, gently, yet firmly, simply wonderfully. The kiss felt a lot like coming home, like puzzle pieces finally clicking into place. It simply felt right.

After a few moments they pulled back, but neither went far. They rested their foreheads together and one of Newts hand's went to one of Thomas' hands on his waist and he linked their fingers together.

"So? Boyfriends?" Thomas asked, sounding hopeful. Newt gave him a chuckle. "Yes, boyfriends, Tommy," he answered with a squeeze to Thomas' hand.

Newt traced his thumb over Thomas' cheekbone. "Do tell me though, why did you think throwing rocks at my window was the smartest idea to wake me up? You could have simply given me a call or rung the doorbell," the blond asked. "I didn't want to wake up your parents," Thomas answered.

At that Newt drew his head back a little to look into Thomas' eyes, frowing. "Tommy, my parents are out of town for the weekend visiting my grandparents, I told you that two days ago," he said. Oh. Thomas flushed bright red. "I-I forgot about that," he stuttered out.

Newt simply gave his most beautiful laugh known to mankind (according to Thomas) at that and tugged at Thomas' hand. "Alright Tommy. Now come on, in case you haven't noticed it's the middle of the bloody night and I want sleep. You can cuddle me to make up for waking me up so rudely," And well, now Thomas wouldn't say no to that offer.

(The broken phone screen was worth the laugh it still drew out of Newt when he retold the story at their wedding a few years later.)


End file.
